


The Glimmer In His Eyes

by HMSquared



Series: Based On This Video [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Death and ressurection, Going insane, Implied/Referenced Suicide, ambigious, based on a video, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Jack wakes up to Dr. Schneep's absolute shock. After all, he flatlined three minutes ago.





	The Glimmer In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://youtu.be/BLISGqS8eww
> 
> Enjoy!

His eyes slowly opened. He could barely see. Everything hurt.

The room was familiar, and yet it wasn't. His throat was sore, his stomach queasy. What was going on?

"Jack?!" Dr. Schneeplestein's voice traveled to his ears. Shaking his head, dusting off the cobwebs, Jack slowly sat up.

The room spun. His stomach heaved. Even before Dr. Schneep rushed over, Jack groaned,

"Spinning," then lay back down.

"Are you alright, Jack?" Dr. Schneeplestein asked, looking a tad concerned. Jack looked at him and nodded.

"I'm fine, there's just one little question: what is going on?!" Those last few words had a bite to them, one that puzzled both men. Settling back into his chair, Dr. Schneeplestein asked,

"What do you remember?"

"Nothing..." Jack trailed off. "What happened, Schneep?"

"You..." Dr. Schneeplestein swallowed, choosing his words carefully. "You suffered a nervous breakdown and tried to kill yourself." Ah yes, Jack did remember that now. All the stress from making videos had taken its toll. He had been depressed, angry, and must have just snapped.

"Then why do you sound so confused?" Jack asked. Dr. Schneeplestein swallowed again.

"You see, that's the thing, Jack. You should be dead."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you...flatlined." Jack's eyes widened in horror. "I saw it happen myself. I tried to heal your gunshot wound, but you died. You shouldn't be talking right now."

"You're certain I died?" Jack asked. Dr. Schneeplestein nodded.

"Positive." Thinking for a few seconds, Jack slowly swung his feet over the table.

"Then I guess we'll just have to figure this out." He stood up, and at first, everything was fine. However, as he tried to move, Dr. Schneeplestein holding him for support, the room spun again. His vision flickering, Jack's right knee caved. He dropped to the floor, Dr. Schneep right beside him.

"Easy, Jack. I'm going to get you a glass of water." He left to do so, making the unfortunate decision of leaving Jack alone.

The door shut, and blood rushed to his brain, briefly cutting off the oxygen flow. Jack went limp, his knuckles coasting against the floor, then started to move again. Sitting up, his eyes flashed a bright green, an unnatural green.

There was a scalpel sitting nearby. It wasn't a great size, but it would have to do. Picking it up, Anti slowly walked out of the room, wondering how the other egos had missed the signs of what he had done to Jack.

 


End file.
